


But I do (I think I do)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Gen, another of clover & i rp's, he/they wilbur. i just think he's neat, wilbur's a selkie because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: a day at the laketitle from mitski's your best american girl
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	But I do (I think I do)

Wilbur stares at the clear water, half aware of his little brother behind him, laughing as he played with Techno. 

  
(What if he jumped in? He missed the ocean, and well, a lake is better than nothing.) 

Distantly, he hears the calls of his family. They would be fine. So, the selkie slips into the water, sighing in relief as he shifts. 

Oh, he’d missed this. 

The water was clear, fish swimming around, free of most pollution. It was- he missed this. 

-

“Where did Wilbur go?” Techno frowns quietly, casting his gaze around for his older sibling. “Are they in the lake?”    
Phil hums quietly, looking up from where he was playing with Tommy. “Yeah. Most likely. You know how he’s missed the ocean.” 

A snort. “This ain’t the ocean though.” 

Phil levels him with a look. “Tech.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” 

A pause, and Tommy perks up, head turning towards the lake. “Wilby!” 

“Hey Toms.” Wilbur calls, moving to stand next to the group. He was, in fact, soaking wet, although he didn’t seem to mind. “Did I miss anything?” They were wearing their coat- of course he was. They didn’t want it stolen. 

Techno shakes his head. “Nah.” A pause. “...did you get any fish?”    
Wilbur grins, a beam on his face. “Yeah!” 

“...did you eat them? Wil, did you eat them?” 

“I’m not tellin’ you!” Wilbur laughs, and yeah, you could see various fish bones stuck in between his teeth. 

“Heh?! You could have shared!” Playfully, Technoblade tackles them into the sand.

“Techno! Get off!” Wilbur grunts quietly, trying and failing to shove the younger off him. 

“Techno, get off your sibling.” The piglin hybrid rolls off at Phil’s words, rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks da- Phil.” 

A soft, fond sigh from Phil. “Wilbur, you can call me dad. You know I don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, but…” The selkie trails off, looking down. Phil hums quietly, patting the younger’s hair. 

“Okay.” A pause. “Let’s go home now, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, i wanted to pitch an idea for a next fic to make sure a, it wasn't offensive and b, to make sure people were okay with it!
> 
> basically, the idea would be that tommy or wilbur (leaning more towards tommy) have DID, and that the rest of the sbi dont know. 
> 
> I'm going to do a ton of fucking research, and hopefully talk to people with DID, just to make sure I don't handle this topic badly or offend systems. 
> 
> what do you think? 
> 
> \- Winter


End file.
